


Toute la vie devant soi

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [16]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le handicap de Charles le gêne particulièrement pendant la période de Noël. Comment faire les paquets quand on est aveugle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toute la vie devant soi

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2013.  
> Prompt by thesneakyqueen.

Le rouleau de ruban adhésif échappa des mains de Charles et roula jusqu’au bout de la table avant de tomber sur le parquet avec un bruit sourd.

« Et merde ! » s’énerva Charles. Inconsciemment, il porta la main à sa tempe et à sa cicatrice. Putain de balle ! Quand Erik avait dévié les tirs de Moira, sur une plage cubaine, deux ans auparavant, l’une d’elle était venue se loger dans son crâne, le privant définitivement de la vue. Depuis, ses magnifiques yeux bleus restaient ouverts sur un monde qu’ils ne voyaient plus.

Erik était resté. Au début, Charles lui en avait voulu. Pas de la blessure – comment Erik aurait-il pu deviner ce qui allait arriver – mais du fait qu’il veuille s’occuper de lui, comme s’il était infirme. Il avait fallu longtemps et un long travail sur lui-même pour que Charles accepte son handicap, et l’aide d’Erik.

Mais pour ce deuxième Noël depuis l’accident, Charles, qui avait fait d’énormes progrès, avait souhaité s’occuper seul de faire ses paquets. Et voilà qu’il venait de perdre son rouleau d’adhésif. Il descendit de sa chaise et s’agenouilla, avant de partir à tâtons à la recherche du maudit rouleau.

Il réprima un sursaut quand une paume chaude déposa l’objet dans sa main avant de se refermer tendrement sur ses doigts. « Erik… » murmura-t-il.

L’homme ne lui répondit pas mais l’aida sans un mot à reprendre place devant la table. Puis il le guida discrètement pour finir ses paquets.

Quand tous les cadeaux furent emballés, Charles remercia Erik avec un léger reproche dans la voix. « Je voulais y arriver seul… »

« L’année prochaine, Charles. Il y a toujours l’année prochaine, ou celle d’après. Mais je suis sûr que tu finiras par y arriver. »

Charles n’avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour voir le sourire confiant d’Erik. Oui, il finirait par y arriver.


End file.
